


Mistletoe

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika decorates the Sunny with mistletoe...and things are sure to be hilarious with a bit of a romantic twist.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Lucky © Me
> 
> WARNING: The following may contain themes that some readers may not find appropriate, such as same-sex kissing. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> Seriously, though, if you don't like what you see, here, just turn back, now.

  
 Sometimes, the Christmas Season would bring about some craziness. For the Straw Hats, that's usually the norm...so imagine their surprise when Aika put mistletoe in every nook and cranny on the Sunny that she could think of. The crew she probably did it out of innocence...but unknown to Aika, she had no idea of the hilarity that was about to ensue, and things were sure to be more interesting since Sabo, Koala, Lucky, and Vivi came to visit for the holiday.  
  
(A/N: Don't ask how they got there.)  
  
 Of all things, it started with Aika first. She just so happened to be standing underneath one of the mistletoe in the galley with her older brothers. Unable to resist her adorable looks, both Luffy and Sabo picked her up from the floor and kissed her on both cheeks, causing her to giggle before she promptly kissed them on theirs, then was gently set back down on the floor. She even got a kiss on the forehead from Sanji while she was trying to help him make lasagna. Usopp even gave her a kiss on her forehead when he saw a mistletoe over his head in his factory.  
  
 Kumi ended up getting some kisses, as well. Koala picked her up and kissed her nose and even gave her face an affectionate nuzzle. She also got a kiss on the head from Nami and Robin, and Vivi even kissed the pup's cheek. Then Chopper got kisses from the girls, each planting one on his little blue nose. Hell, even Blizzard gave him a kiss on his cheek...a big, wet, slobbery dog kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.  
  
 As for Blizzard, himself, he also got kisses: one on the nose from Koala, and one on both cheeks from Nami and Robin, respectively, not to mention a kiss on the top of his head from Vivi (he had to lower his head down a bit so she could reach him). As for Luffy, he gave his loyal wolf-dog a kiss on the snout and a big hug, which caused Blizzard to give him a slobbery kiss in turn.  
  
 And then there was Sanji. Sanji was more than happy to get a kiss from Vivi...but he was almost surprised (not to mention nearly overjoyed) when Nami gave him a kiss under the mistletoe while he was bringing her eggnog. It wasn't anything too big, though, just a small peck on the lips as a mix of both tradition and a show of gratitude for him bringing her a drink. Vivi wasn't even mad. She actually felt a bit happy for Sanji (plus, Nami was like a sister to her, too).  
  
 Even Brook was more than happy to receive some "Christmas sugar", as he put it. Robin gave him a light peck on his bony cheekbone, causing him to giggle with glee...but ultimately decided against asking to see her undergarments for fear of a certain swordsman's wrath.  
  
 Of course, Lucky also got a kiss. It was from Koala, but it counted for something. He also got a kiss from Robin, causing him to get hearts in his eyes (and it took Luffy, Usopp, Sabo, and Franky to hold Zoro back).  
  
 However, as everyone was enjoying themselves, there were some things that Aika didn't plan for...and thankfully, didn't see at her age.  
  
 It all started with Nami and Robin. They were just casually speaking with one another in the library when the former noticed a mistletoe hanging over their heads. The two women looked at each other, but then they both shrugged as Nami stood up on the tips of her toes and gave Robin a kiss on her lips, which prompted the archaeologist to close her eyes and gently lean into it. After about maybe 10 seconds, they both pulled away and Nami headed out with this rather pleased look on her face...probably because Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Sabo were watching.  
  
 "...Did you see that?" asked Zoro.  
  
 "Uh...yes," Luffy said.  
  
 "...Whoa...!" Sabo whispered.  
  
 "...Okay, I'm pretty sure we're all thinking this," said Sanji. "That shit was HOT."  
  
 "...Yeah, it was," Luffy admitted with a bit of a blush on his face.  
  
 "For once, something we agree on," added Zoro.  
  
 "Ditto," Sabo spoke up.  
  
 Robin could only give an amused chuckle.  
  
 Things went on relatively normally...but then as Nami went outside, she ended up running into Vivi. Naturally, they were very happy to see each other. Nami looked around momentarily...but then she faced Vivi, who smiled at her before she gave her a light kiss on the lips, causing her to giggle a little before she kissed her back.  
  
 "Aww," Luffy said as he watched from nearby, along with Zoro, Sanji, and Sabo. "That was cute!"  
  
 "Nami and Vivi don't see each other as often," said Sanji. "They obviously missed each other."  
  
 "So did the rest of us," Zoro added.  
  
 "She told me about what you guys did for her," Sabo spoke. "You guys are sure something."  
  
 "Luffy's the real one to thank for that," Sanji replied.  
  
 "Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No biggie."  
  
 Sabo chuckled at his younger brother.  
  
 Of course, there was a bit of awkwardness to be had, as well.  
  
 For example, Luffy was getting himself a snack in the kitchen while everyone else was enjoying themselves at the party when he turned around and saw Usopp facing him, just coming to say hi. Now normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal...except for the fact that they were both standing under a mistletoe. The captain and sniper both looked at each other, the latter gulping nervously, but then...  
  
 "Eh," Luffy shrugged before he grabbed Usopp by the shoulders, puckered up his lips, and planted a kiss on the sniper's own. After a good 5 seconds, Luffy let go before he patted Usopp's shoulder and said "Merry Christmas, Usopp" before he walked off, leaving the sniper in stunned silence.  
  
 "...What the hell just happened?" he asked.  
  
 There were even some rather unexpected surprises that we don't see coming but end up enjoying it, either way. It was when Robin was getting herself some more punch in the Aquarium Bar when she unexpectedly bumped into Vivi. At first, the archaeologist was nervous, expecting the princess to be angry with her for everything that happened in Alabasta...but to her surprise, Vivi just gently put her hands on her shoulders, smiled sweetly, and then gave her a light peck on the lips before she walked away, leaving Robin to blink after her in surprise for a moment, but then she smiled before he looked up and saw the mistletoe overhead.  
  
 "I knew that Vivi would forgive Robin," Luffy smiled.  
  
 "Of course," Sanji agreed. "My Vivi's not the type to hold unnecessary grudges."  
  
 However, even Luffy could be taken by surprise, at times. He ended up walking under the mistletoe in Zoro and Robin's bedroom, and Robin just so happened to be there with Aika, who gave her a kiss on the cheek before she scampered out. The archaeologist chuckled before she looked at Luffy, who blinked at her before she smiled and approached him, then gave him a kiss on the lips, causing him to blush a bit as he tensed up for a moment, then instantly relaxed before she pulled away.  
  
 As the night went on, Zoro decided to show Nami that even he could the jump on her, once in a while. He caught her in one of the storage rooms, getting something for Sanji, seeming unaware that there was some mistletoe over her head.  
  
 Perfect.  
  
 As Nami turned around, Zoro captured her lips in his own, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise.  
  
Then, after a few more seconds, he pulled away, licking his lips with a look of smug triumph.  
  
 "Now who's sneaky?" he asked before he walked away.  
  
 "Hmph!" Nami scoffed...although she had this smirk on her face. "Well-played, Roronoa."  
  
 As Zoro passed by, he silently gave a fist-bump to Luffy, who grinned while giving a thumbs-up while Sabo clapped his hands.  
  
 The night went on, as usual. Sanji served a hearty meal of stew and braised Sea King roast for dinner, as well as other dishes like pasta, biscuits, and even a Christmas cake for dessert. As usual, Luffy couldn't help gorging himself and snatching whatever food he could get, and the competition was even fiercer with Sabo. It was a good thing Sanji made so much so there was still something left for everyone. Eventually, though, Nami and Koala had to reign to rein their respective boyfriends in.  
  
 After dinner was finished, things started to wind down a bit. Sabo and Koala were by themselves, sitting underneath the Crow's Nest when the latter noticed that certain plant dangling from the rope rigging. With a soft smile, they looked at each other before Sabo kissed Koala on the lips, allowing her to embrace him lovingly as she leaned in closer. Seeming unknown to the two, however, a certain young D. Carrier and her Akita companion happened to be watching nearby and giggling quietly.  
  
 Then there was Zoro and Robin. They were up in the Crow's Nest...and they weren't just kissing, they were full blown making out. Hell, Zoro was damn near ready to strip down to his underwear due to Robin kissing him with such intensity. Perhaps it was the kissing she got before that was driving her wild. Either way, he was about to enjoy this, and for good measure, he locked the trap door on the Crow's Nest so no one would disturb them.  
  
 Finally, there was Luffy and Nami. There were by the railing, staring out at the glistening sea under the moonlight. There was no mistletoe to be found, so Luffy just stood there, staring out at the sea while Nami leaned against his shoulder. He smiled and his cheeks flushed a bit at the warmth that she gave...but then, out of nowhere, she held something over their heads. As Luffy looked up, he saw that it was a sprig of mistletoe...actually, three sprigs, causing him to look over to Nami, who smiled at him before she captured his lips in her own, causing him to let out a muffled noise of slight surprise, but then he moaned as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his navigator.  
  
 They decided to ignore the squealing that was coming from their youngest crew member...for now. Once they were done, she was gonna get the tickling of a lifetime.  
  


**THE END**

________________________________________________  
  


**BONUS!**

  
 "Hey, Moss-head, pick up that ribbon over there."  
  
 "Yeah, yeah...what the...?"  
  
 "What?"  
  
 "...Uh...Dartboard?"  
  
 "...Oh, dear god...that's not what I think it is, is it?!"  
  
 "Yeah, it is...so what do we do?"  
  
 "...Oh, god..."  
  


*****Short timeskip brought to you by Sesshomaru's Tokijin (Inuyasha reference)*****

  
 "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!!! OH!! OH, GOD, THAT'S TERRIBLE!!!"  
  
 "Ugh...I can't get the taste of booze outta my mouth!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested to me by a dear friend of mine. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. ^^


End file.
